Distance
by petra98scu
Summary: Matt is a laid back teen, moving around the country with his mother, when he meets a boy with golden hair, who isn't exactly who he seems to be... Yeah you got the idea, MelloxMatt eventuallyT-T, swearing, maybe some gore later on...


**Hello^.^ This is the second ever fanfiction-type-of-writing I've ever written, and I think it's okayish, but needs a lot of improvement, so yeah, if you get to read it please review and say what I should do to make it better. I have some vague ideas to where this is going, but I always get distracted when I want to write more so I end up not doing it;-; hopefully posting it here will give me some motivation...**

* * *

"Maaail! We're moving tomorrow, so get your ass out of bed and start packing!"

Oh hai. That was my mum; I guess we're moving again, huh? Well then, I should let you know some things about me. For starters, my name is Mail Jeevas-but I prefer being called Matt-as it's a lot cooler

I'm 16, in secondary school, and my mum is my only family. Well she's not my biological mother, as she adopted me when I was 7, but she is the closest thing I have to a mother. She's 30, and a model, that's why we have to move towns often, 'cause of her job. That's okay with me though, mainly because I don't have any friends, and because I don't like staying in one place for a very long time...apart from my bed. I could stay there forever and wouldn't mind a thing. Honestly, I don't have any friends because I'm not interested in people, as everyone I meet is very loud, obnoxious, and simply annoying. However, I don't mind that, as I've never been in a situation where I needed the help of the so called "friends". See, for many people I think that a friend is just someone that they could use, over and over again, without them minding, or even noticing. That is why I hate people sometimes- all they care about is themselves. I know that I'm being quite a hypocrite here, but what you forget is that I don't have any friends, so I can't use anyone. Also the only reason I live now is to play video games- it's a thing that I'm good at, and my mum...cultivated it sine I was little. See, at that time, she couldn't be bothered to buy me anything else but video games, as they were apparently the closest things for boys in the supermarkets...well I don't mind that! From that you might gather that my mum didn't really care very much about me, but that would be untrue, as I know that she loves me very much-it's just that she isn't the type of person that shows it in…"normal" ways. For example, she wouldn't go shopping with me, or wouldn't read me stories before going to bed, but instead she would always make sure, not mattering how busy her schedule is, that she would always be home in time to cook and eat dinner with me every night, at an appropriate time. She is just that kind of person.

Lazily, I got up from my bed and shuffled across the small thing that I was able to call "my room" for almost 5 months now. I put all my schoolbooks and t-shirts in a backpack-mind you I didn't have a lot- and the rest of my proprieties in a laptop bag-along with my-oh so precious-games. I also took down the Kingdom Hearts poster from the wall- I don't know why I even bothered putting it there, as I knew that it's going to end up messily folded in my bag...again.

The next day…was quite terrible. We had to wake up at half 5, which is way too early in my opinion, to catch the train to Plymouth. Apparently, it's meant to have a fairly "nicer" weather than Manchester, but if you ask me the weather in Britain is the same everywhere, consisting of endless rain. The train ride was boring, as my DS died halfway through the way there, and I just had to listen to middle aged women complaining about how their husbands aren't giving them enough diamond rings. Honestly, there are people in this world starving, not even knowing what a fucking tomato is, and you're just concerned about how society sees you. Well done humanity. But then, I shouldn't be the one talking right now.

It seemed like Plymouth was a town on the edge of the English Channel, therefore it had a beach. From what I heard of my mum's phone conversation with her agent, she was going to have a photo shoot there, along with other beginners male models. Well that will be fun. The beach was a lovely honey color, and the light deep blue waves looked like they were slowly eating it away…too bad that I won't be bothered to go out and enjoy it. The new house was a bit smaller than the old one, only having a fully-furnished kitchen, two small bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a very repulsive living-room. I mean seriously-the walls are pink. And not just any shade of pink, but bright-Umbridge kind of pink. Apart from that everything's alright.

I was very glad that I still had about 5 days of the half-term holiday, so I didn't have to start school right away. That would've been a bother, I remember the last time it happened, cause I was very tired from the journey there, I arrived at school halfway through the 4th lesson; the teachers were mad at me of course, but after a while they realized that I wasn't the most precise kid when it came to being on time, so they left me alone. That's how it always is.

Next day, my mum asked me to go with her to a photo shoot, because she thinks that I spend too much time with my games. Yeah, that's true, but she shouldn't worry about it…but from time to time, she asks me to go somewhere with her, always because of this reason…I think she's quite lonely as well you know…she only had a couple of boyfriends from what I can remember, I wonder why. Of course, I always say yes, considering that it might be a good opportunity to explore the town more, especially if I'm going to get lost in it. I get lost very easily, I have no sense of direction…well I'm sad.

It was a nice day, and the photo shoot was the important one at the beach. It was a nice day, and we met with the team in a corner of the beach, where there weren't any people. Shortly after us, I've seen the beginners arrive. They didn't look like models to be honest. They weren't very tall, their faces weren't great, their hair was a dull brown, and their bodies were average. Soon, they discovered me, and for some reason they also seemed to quite like me…sadly for them the feeling weren't mutual. I found out that their names were Sam, and Ash, and their personalities weren't making up for their appearance. For example, Ash told me that his favorite bands are Blood on the Dance Floor, Nikki Minaj, and Lil' Wayne. He also hates Harry Potter, because of its "unoriginal plot", and reading, because it's "so fucking boring". The team said shortly after our encounter that they have to get a move on, saving my sorry ass from more idiotic talking. They did however, seem a little annoyed for some reason, so I retreated into a corner, listening to music, and playing Zelda a Link to the past. I swear that that's the best game that was ever created!

After about an hour of shouting directions, and taking photos, the team decided that its time for a break.

"Hey Mail, what're you doing?"

My mum insisted that she calls me Mail, even if I specified to her that dislike the name. She is the only one whom I allow to do that though,' cause she takes me out of a lot of bullshit, and this is the least I can do to say thank you to her. For the rest, I am Matt. I showed her the game in reply to her question, and I saw sadness flash across her face for a second.

"Matt, I thought I told you that you're here to get away from them, you're not helping the situation."That said, she snatched the game out of my hands, and walked away. Oh well, there goes my entertainment.

5 minutes into the second part of the shoot, I hear my mum screaming.

"Where the hell were you Mello? You know that we don't accept half assed work here!"

Well she was angry. My mother never acted like this to me, so it was quite a show for me to watch. Soon, I could hear whom she was addressing, as she came into view.

* * *

**The ending is so obvious I'm so sorryT-T**

**Disclamer:I don't own Matt, Mello, Blood on the Dance Floor, Nikki Minaj, Harry Potter, Kingdom Hearts, Legend of Zelda a Link to the past, or Lil' Wayne -which is extremely obvious-_-'''-**


End file.
